Distractions
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon decides Elena needs a hobby. Prompt by elenarain.


**Enjoy!**

**Prompt:_ Damon decides Elena needs a hobby. By elenarain  
_**

**Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Damon quipped as he entered the parlour to find Elena sitting on the floor, surrounded by newspaper clippings which were highlighted and circled.

Elena sighed, raking her hands through her chestnut brown hair in frustration. "The trail has stopped."

Damon groaned, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He should know, after all, he had been doing the exact same thing just hours before. Apparently, Stefan's killings had ceased for the past three days, either that or he had fled the country with his new master. "You have to stop obsessing over this," he sighed, moving to pour himself a tumbler of bourbon. He picked up the decanter and weighed it in both hands, only to notice that it felt significantly lighter than earlier. His took out the stopper but before he could proceed to pour his drink, his eyes narrowed in on the slight trace of lip gloss that smeared the opening. "Seriously, you drank my alcohol?"

"I needed some liquid courage to get through all of these murder mystery articles." Elena's cheeks soon tinted with a rosy hue as her eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to avoid his icy blue gaze.

Damon scoffed, "next time find the tequila, not my very expensive alcoholic beverages." His lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle as he revelled in the slight taste of Elena there, possibly the only taste he was ever going to get. He took a few gulps of the amber liquid, his head tilted back and his eyes closed in pleasure as the alcohol burned his throat in the best possible way. Elena watched in awe at his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and as the muscles in his throat worked to swallow down what she thought was a foul tasting drink. The pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips as thoughts of taking a bite out of his delicious looking neck filled her mind as she wondered what his skin would taste like.

Damon sighed in pleasure as he finished the decanter off, failing to notice Elena's incessant stare until her eyes flicked to the clippings when his gaze connected with hers. He smirked as her heartbeat increased; he could even see her heart pounding against the thin membrane of skin that covered her chest. Now, it was his turn to stare. He watched as her chest heaved with her deep breathing, causing her breasts to strain against the thin fabric of her tank top and spill out over the edge for just a split second. A second, that would forever be imprinted in his memory.

"Damon," she sighed, melting into his ocean eyes, "I don't think Stefan's coming back."

"What makes you think that, you're normally the sickeningly sweet optimist," he said suspiciously.

She wrung her hands together, standing up from the ground and taking a small step closer to him. "H-he called me last night."

Damon's head shot up, his eyes widening until his eyebrows rose closer to his hairline than she had ever seen before. He stepped forward, cradling her delicate hands in his bigger ones as he crouched so that he was at eye-level with her. "What did he say?"

Elena opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her jaw moved silently as she tried to utter the words that had torn her apart the night before. Her eyes stung with tears and before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Her forehead rested against his chest tightly as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Damon cradled her in his arms as she cried, offering the occasional hush as sobs tore from her throat and the soothing motions of his hands on her back when she began to shake with sadness. He pet her hair softly as he gently rocked them from side to side, placing a tender kiss to her temple as her tears slowed down. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, forcefully gripping the black fabric of his T-shirt.

He didn't know how long they stood there, simply embracing each other but as she began to pull away, his body ached for her to stay in his arms forever. Elena scrubbed at her tears with the back of her hand, desperately trying to erase any trace of her emotional breakdown. She sighed softly before looking into his blue orbs, relieved to not see pity swirling in them but rather love.

"He said to stop looking for him because he wasn't lost. He said that he enjoyed his life now, this life of tearing people apart for pleasure. It's the most alive he's ever felt, apparently," she scoffed before her breath hitched in her throat. Damon placed a hand on her arm, gently soothing her as she built up the courage to finish what she was saying. "H-he said that if we kept looking for him then, he would have no choice but to come back and show Mystic Falls what it had been missing."

"What else?" he probed gently, sensing the reason behind her breakdown was lying just below the surface.

"He said that he would start with Jeremy and by the time he was done, not even a surgeon would be able to put him back together," she sobbed, falling into his open arms once more.

Damon sighed, almost expecting something like this to happen. It was only a matter of time before Elena got hurt because of Stefan's secrets. "We'll let him go, ok?" he sighed, his body tensing for whichever response he would receive.

She nodded her head softly, knowing that it was the only option. He wasn't her Stefan anymore, maybe he never had been. "You'll stay?" she questioned vulnerably, hiding her face against the soft cotton of his T-shirt.

He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up until he could stare into her glistening doe eyes, "I promise you, I will never leave you." She smiled softly at his confession, feeling happy for the first time that whole summer. "Do you know what you could use?"

"What?" she smiled, knowing that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would serve as a suitable distraction.

"A hobby," he mused, twirling a lock of her hair around his index finger. She laughed softly at the ingenuity of his idea.

"Ok, oh wise one," she smirked, nudging him playfully, "whatever will you teach me?"

"Oh, I can teach you plenty of things," he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at her seductively. She arched her eyebrow and gave him a disgruntled shove. "Fine, be boring!" he chuckled as he dodged a fist aimed in his direction, "what do you want to learn?"

Elena contemplated her decision carefully, her mind whirring with all of the skills he must have accumulated over the last century-and-a-half. "Do you know how to... paint?"

"Doesn't Jeremy know how to paint?" he questioned, thrown off by her request.

She shrugged noncommittally, "he uses charcoals and pastels for his art rather than paint. It seems so freeing to just let the colours blend and merge." She sighed, "I was hoping it would take my mind off things."

"If that's what you want to do then, fine," Damon smiled, earning a small grin from her in response. "I'll just go and grab some supplies from the study, I'm sure we have something lying around."

He disappeared using his vampire speed as Elena collected all the bits of newspaper and threw them into the bin. She had just walked into the hallway when she noticed Damon moving past her and into the kitchen, his arms laden with supplies.

"Are we not painting in the parlour?" she questioned, her hands fiddling with the various brushes he had found.

"I am not letting you and paint anywhere near my Persian rug!" he exclaimed, casting her a shocked look. "We can just paint here on the kitchen table."

Within minutes, a large piece of crisp white paper filled the table as bottles of paint and brushes littered the edges. Damon explained that he had been unable to find an easel so, until he bought one, they would be continuing their lessons on the table. "We're going to start off simple," he murmured, handing her a small paint brush. "I just want to paint what you feel like. There are no specific shapes to follow, just go where the brush takes you."

"Ok," she smiled, pouring several colours of paint on a wooden chopping board he had provided her with. At first, he gently cupped her hand motioning with it how to adjust her angle to produce different effects. Her skin tingled as he swiped his thumb against her skin, the electricity already buzzing between them. She dipped the tip of her brush into a light blue before she swirled it around the page, her wrist creating a wispy pattern of waves. She mixed her brush into the pink before she dabbed and swiped it across random areas on the page. Soon enough, she had used all of the colours and they blended together in an almost dream-like fashion. Damon continued to watch her as a small smile fell on her face every time a motion of her hand turned into something beautiful on the page. He had to admit, she had a natural flare for painting; her hands worked effortlessly and she let the brush guide her through its path.

"How am I doing?" she questioned eagerly, his silence proving too much for her.

"Well, you're no Damon Salvatore but, you'll do," he winked before chuckling at her disgruntled expression.

She laughed inwardly to herself as she scooped some red paint onto the tips of her fingers, "I'd take that back if I were you."

"_Hmm_ nope, don't wanna!" he laughed. He wasn't expecting her attack and so it came as a big surprise when she launched herself at him. Damon caught her effortlessly in his arms but soon ended up with paint across his face as her fingers connected with his skin. Elena ducked out of his arms, giggling wildly at the shock on his face.

"I told you to take it back," she teased. He smirked at her before grabbing a bottle of paint and squirting it all down her clothes. She gasped as the cool paint hit her olive skin before they raced for the rest of the paints. For the next few minutes, an all out war raged as colours decorated the once clean walls. Their laughs echoed throughout the house as they embraced each other and covered the other in the gooey mess.

One minute they were wiping paint onto the other and the next minute they were kissing. Whoever initiated it was unclear but neither stopped. Their lips moulded together effortlessly, like they were meant to fit together. The passion raged between them as their tongues met for the first time and engaged in a dance as old as time. Damon sighed into her mouth as he backed them against the wall, her hands cradling his neck as his wandered from her waist to her bottom. With a soft squeeze to her flesh, she was mewling in pleasure as she arched into his caresses. Needing air, Elena broke the kiss as her breaths turned to gasps. Not wanting to be separated from her skin, he trailed his kisses down her neck and nipped at her thundering pulse point. She shuddered at the sensation as he unknowingly uncovered one of her sweet spots. He laved her collarbone with his tongue, nibbling at the hard bone and leaving small bruises in their place. She pulled his mouth back to hers when the need for his lips overcame her pleasure from his erotic kisses. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths as they grinded against one another, their bodies craving the friction.

Damon hooked his hands underneath her knees and with one sharp pull, he had her long limbs wrapped around his waist. She tilted his head up so she could continue kissing him at the angle that put her in control. Their lips never parted as he walked towards the table and set her down on the edge of the wood. Elena tore her cardigan off, paying it no head when it slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. Damon's T-shirt soon followed as her hands grabbed at the newly uncovered skin. Her fingertips grazed the muscles in his stomach, a tinkling laugh falling from her lips as they bunched underneath her light touches. His hands moved to the hem of her tank top as she threw her arms above her head so he could remove it quickly. Her bra followed after a flick from his wrist and soon his mouth was around one of her hard peaks. His mouth sucked on it eagerly as his hand massaged her other breast, pinching and tweaking the nipple not being laved by his tongue. She let out a loud moan as he bit down softly onto her hardened bud and her hips thrust into his eagerly. Damon threw his head back in bliss as her small hand rubbed him through the fabric of his jeans.

Using his vampire speed, Damon removed their jeans and underwear in seconds. They stared into each other's eyes as water mixed with soil, their laboured breathing the only sounds in the room after her thundering heart. He kissed her tentatively, silently begging her not to back out. She responded eagerly, raising her knees until they rested against his ribs. Damon gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in position as he leant forward. Elena moved with him until her back hit the table as her hair fanned out around her in a sea of dark tendrils. She pleaded with her eyes for him to make them one, and never being able to deny her, he sunk into her core slowly. Inch by inch, he filled her until he was buried to the hilt in her molten centre. He gasped as she tightened her walls experimentally, his hand falling to the table and managing to smudge paint onto the surrounding paper. Elena arched her back as he withdrew form her sex, mewling in protest. Her mewl soon turned to a loud moan as he thrust back into her. They rocked together endlessly and succinctly as paint was smudged against bodies.

"Damon, please..." she begged, her release on the horizon as she arched her back once more. He slid into her once again before he punctured the creamy flesh of her breast with his fangs. They sunk into her skin in one swift bite, so much so that she only acknowledged the pleasure and not the initial sting of pain. Her climax surged through her body as he pulled her sweet elixir from her veins; it enraptured her to watch him as his orgasm took over his body because of the taste of her blood. His eyes scrunched in pleasure as a low groan rumbled from his chest and his body shuddered in bliss. With little energy, he slumped on top of her body in a sated mess. A small drop of blood trickled down the side of her neck until it fell onto the painting below them. Damon rose onto his elbows shakily, a dazed look in his eyes. He gave her a loving smile as he pulled her in for a languid kiss. With a soft sigh, she fell back against the table, only rising again as he offered her his blood. Elena drunk greedily, only a drop spilling as the wound closed.

She shivered as the cool air of the kitchen registered in her mind, causing Damon to pull out from her and wrap hr in his shirt. He chuckled deeply as he took in the state of the room. "I think I'm going to frame this painting," he smirked as he took in the hand marks, smears of paint that were caused by his thrusting, their blood against the clean white paper and the remnants of their juices as his penis had connected with the paper when he withdrew from her core. "I think we made some very good art, together."

"Why don't we make some more?" Elena questioned coyly as she drew a green line along his chest with her fingertip before he tackled her to the floor.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Amy xo_

_Twitter: _amygerrard  
_


End file.
